Airy O'wisp
Appearance: Long, white hair. Black skin. Black eyes. Butterfly wings. Skinny built. Personality: +Happy-go-lucky +Friendly +Resourceful =Perfectionist -Paranoid -Manipulative -Cruel History: Airy is born into a Faunus' family with a loving mother and father near the kingdom of Atlas. Even though both of her parents had to struggle to make money to live by, she had a happy childhood and couldn't ask for anything better. During her teen years, something changed: Her mother started earning more and more money, life for Airy's family dramatically improved to the point that they can leave their small apartment and moved in a two stories house in Atlas. She was very happy about it, but for some reason, her father didn't. He started drinking more and rarely been home - save for when he was drunk and passed out on the front door. It wasn't until she was 17 and overheard her parents arguing that Airy learned what her mother has done in order to earn those money. Angry that her parents has been keeping it a secret from her, she ran away from home. Not knowing what to do on her own, she ended up taking a "part-time job" at AURA - which resulted into being horribly tested on and had her soul damaged. When another group of Hunters destroyed the place, Airy and some of the other test subjects managed to escape. They ended up being taken in by a woman named Phiox Echidna and have their newfound ability stablized (for the time being), before they started working together for Galaxia Serpents Weapon and ability: Weapon: Airy's weapon are 13 fence-like spears attachs to the belt around her waist, forming a large cage dress called the "Caged Soul". They can be removed and reattached with a magnet system, and are very light, making it easy for Airy to move around while in it. The heavy magnet system on the belt can also easily pull any of the spears back if Airy throws them away, and when she disable it, it will send all the scythes out 20 feet around Airy at every directions in a perfect circle. However, Caged Soul's unique ability is the anti forcefield system built in it: It contains her Aura inside it, prevent her Aura from seeping out uncontrollably. Airy also has her butterfly wings modified, with micro-size tubes made from super light material implanted on the veins on her wings, allowing Dust to be spread throughout her wings. When activated, her wings will glow to the color of the Dust she used. Ability: Airy's most notable strength was her speed and great evasion. While she was not built for close range combat, Airy can certainly hold her ground in battlefield by avoiding getting attacked altogether. Airy has night vision - being a Faunus, and after having her wings modified, she can now freely fly with them (before, her wings couldn't carry her weight). Her battle style is hit-and-run, and since she uses several weapons, Airy can cover a large ground with several enemies at the same time by dual weilding the spears or throw them. She can also cast Dust from her wings with ease. Her Aura is smoky white, and it appears as a ghost-like flame around her. After being horribly experimented on, she cannot control her Aura and it would often seep out from her. Airy's Semblance is "Will-o-Wisp": She is capable of summon blue flames, and those who touch the flame will have their Aura disabled until they put it out. However, a major drawback is that she have no control the flame what-so-ever, and Caged Soul exists for that reason. It prevents her Semblance from going out of control for as long as she remained inside it (or the circle formed from the spears). Whoever touched the blue flame will be greatly weakened with the feeling of having their very soul sucked out of them. However, depend on each individual, some might still be able to fight, however, it'd be very risky if they are greatly injured. Misc: *Has an unhealthy obsession with Dust. Trivia: *Airy means "air", which is white. *O'wisp means "a floating ball of light", which is smoke-like. *Airy is based on the Ghost, or more specifically, the Will-o-the-Wisp. Image: Airy O'wisp.png|Done by Mimi Category:Team YOLO Category:Collab